


Abandoned

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Abandoned

He was still sticky and covered in sweat from having at Sam for those seven sweet, beautiful hours that he had him, still coming down from the high his brother had always seemed to be able to put him in and all he wanted was more. More Sam, more of his cock ramming into his prostate over and over but Sam was gone, went off to be some preppy, goody college boy and left him there to fend for himself against their father. Would he miss them being together when their dad was away or when he turned around and Sam pulled him in for a quick kiss, god yes. But he couldn't have that anymore.

He got abandoned instead.


End file.
